puer_magi_shirogane_magicafandomcom-20200215-history
Taka Issekigan
Overview Taka Issekigan is the leader of the 14 Saints of Light and is the best gunslinging Magical Boy in town. Appearance He has messy sandy brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes. He usually wears cargo shorts, brown shirts, sunglasses, and brown shoes. In Magi Form, he wears something among the lines of a cowboy with a red tattered scarf. Personality He often shows the characteristics of a leader with strategic thinking and courageous leadership. He often laughs in situations that aren't considered comical and are serious. He cares about the other Saints and looks after them with care. He is mostly carefree. He often hands out coffee when people come to his place. In battle, he acts with a clear mind and gives the facade of being a cowboy going guns blazing. He wouldn't hesitate shooting an enemy without a second thought. His experience with watching movies about the Wild West made him a loose cannon on the battlefield. Abilities Wish His wished to bring justice to the world. Weapon He uses two revolvers with a clip of six bullets each. Modeled by Colt Single Action Army revolvers. Magic He can control the trajectory of bullets. Of course this doesn't mean that every shot will be a guaranteed hit. If the space is tight, the bullets have a tight restriction of movement, making the power useful out in the open with little obstacles or obstruction. His eyes are also as sharp as eagles, allowing him to aim precisely when accuracy is needed. Fighting Style Gunslinger Based on his experience of watching Wild West movies, Taka fights as though he were a true gunslinger. He makes sure to reload when needed and fire at enemy's relatively quickly. Eagle Eye Sharpshooting By using his magic to control bullets, he can hit his targets without needing to aim. He would carry a mirror to use when hiding behind cover. Attacks Special Moves: Bronco Blitz: Fires bullets at random and have them fly towards targets in unpredictable paths. Bronco Stampede: Fires bullets at enemies in front of him continuously and rapidly. High Noon Eagle Shot: Spins the barrel until it spins continuously and lets of sparks. Upon pulling the trigger, a high powered shot is fired. Double Eagle Shot: Like High Noon Eagle Shot, only using both revolvers. Storm of a Thousand Bullets: fires multiple bullets while spinning. Tumbleweed Roll: Rolls and fires bullets. Finishing Moves Golden Gun: He puts his pistols away and summons a golden high caliber revolver that can shoot flaming bullets. It’s power and recoil is mighty. It is limited to fire up to 1 and 6 shots. Golden Gun: High Noon Explosion: Fires one supercharged bullet that explodes upon impact. Golden Gun: Golden Rally Shooting: He fires up to 2 shots that hit the target multiple times before a third shot is fired and lands a direct hit. Golden Gun: Full Burst Stampede: He fires 6 shots at the enemy, all the bullets let off an explosion. Golden Gun: Eagle Eye Sniper: He fires a super deadly accurate shot that over-penetrates through obstacles and deals critical damage. History Background His family lived in America once before they moved to Kazamino when he was 12. His parents were killed and mugged, leaving Taka to be a lone child. Sanbey approached him and gave the Incubator his wish to bring justice and became a Magical Boy.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magical Boy Category:14 Saints of Light